


Hooks and Ripped Fins

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Jung Noots
Genre: F/M, Other, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm





	

The water around their waist sloshed back and forth as their tail slammed beneath the surface once again. Hand gripped at their arms, someone tugged on their horns roughly. It was getting hard to breath, gills flaring and lungs trying to process air that didn’t need to be filtered. A sob was pulled from them as the barbed hook that caught them in the first place twisted. Desperate to be freed, they clawed at the arms, thrashing against the boat and letting out high pitched whines that echoed through the air.

“What’s it doing?”

“Calling for others. It’s calling for help. Get the stupid thing in the boat and let’s go!” The mermaid shrieked as they felt part of their dorsal fin rip when one of the human tried dragging them onto the boat. The grip on their arms and horns loosened enough for their side gills to sink back below the water. 

“C’mon!” There was a responding call to the the one the first mermaid had made. A female’s head peeked up from the water with this murderous look in her eyes.

“There’s another one…”

“Which means there’s more. We need to leave. Right. Now.”

“But-”

“They’ll flip the boat, you idiot! We aren’t sticking around. Drop that one.” 

“This is the biggest catch of the day! We can’t just drop it!”

“Do you want it to be your last catch?” The mermaid croaked out a name, fingers twitching and free arm reaching towards a shark fin appearing above the water. 

“B-boss?” 

“Get it in the boat if you’re so intent on it!” The woman reached down and snatched their arm up again as another person tugged at the hook on their hip to help pull them up. 

“Don’t touch them, you monsters!” The female before burst up from the water,  jumping over the boat and taking the ‘Boss’ back into the water with her. 

“Boss!”

“Oh god. Oh god, is that it’s mate?” The boat rocked as extra weight was added to one side.

“That lovely lady you just saw was my mate.” There was a terrified scream, the male that had been pulling on the hook twisting around to stare at someone else. “And their mate,” the male nodded back towards the injured mermaid, “is right there.” The female jerked away from them, scrambling to get away from the growling male that appeared in front of her. 

“Peebs…” A shaky sigh left them as they sank back down below the water. He growled at them one more time, glancing down at the water and back at the humans conflicted.

“Go tend to them, Pb. Tina and I can handle this.” Tina huffed a little, leaning against Jeff slightly as she glared. 

“Go on. Dirk needs you.” The tiger shark nodded slightly before diving under the water, frowning as he clicked softly at his mate. 

“D-Dirk?” They laughed a little bit before it dissolved into them hyperventilating, curling against him.

“I-I was scared. Scared you...you wouldn’t show up… A-abandon me.”

“Dirk, love. We’d never abandon you. I wouldn’t abandon you. I love you so much. You know that right. Me and you are mates.” He pressed a kiss to their cheek, pulling their back against his chest while his tail wrapped around their carefully. “I’m here for you, my Betta.” 

“It hurts. Part of my dorsal fin ripped a-and the hook in my tail…”

“I’m just glad it wasn’t your gills.” Dirk pressed their face into his neck, smiling faintly as Tina and Jeff arrived.

“Are they okay? They’re gonna be fine right? We should have come sooner or moved faster. Or something. “ Her hands were shaking, pulling at her fingers. There had to be something she could do, right? 

“I’m okay-”

“But you aren’t! You have a-a hook in your tail! That isn’t okay!” Jeff shifted slightly, hugging her loosely so she could move if she didn’t want to be touched. The female sagged back against him, tail shifting anxiously. 

“We just...just need to…” They shifted slightly, holding a hand in front of their face as everything shifted in and out of focus. Peebs frowned, gently grabbing their wrist and saying something. It was hard to make it out. Like someone had covered their ears. Tina came into view too, talking as well. “Guys?” A warm fuzzy feeling settled over them and it was far more appreciated than the never ending pain from a few moments ago. Panic was rising into their throat. Everything was dark.

 

____

 

Groaning softly, they pressed back against the warmth. It took a moment to come to the conclusion that the warmth was Peebs. His arm was curved over their waist, nose pressed into their shoulder and tail carefully wrapped around theirs.

“Peebs?” A small mumbled from behind them floated into the air as they pushed themselves carefully out of the nest. “Ugh..where am I?” 

“You aren’t supposed to move.” The male reached up and lightly tugged at their hand.

“M fine.” Dirk rolled their shoulders, grimacing as the dull throb. Fingers wrapped around the kelp curtain, pulling it aside so they could leave the smallish space of the medical nest. 

“Dirk!” Tina shot up from where she had leaned against the wall, eyebrows drawing together with worry. “Are you okay? I mean you aren’t. That was a bad question. Do you feel better?” A small nod and her shoulders slumped with relief. With careful movements, the younger mermaid bumped horns with her and offered a weak smile.

“Babe?” They looked back over their shoulder towards the taller male. His shoulders slumped with relief as well, a trembling smile coming to his face. “Never scare me again. Please.”

“I can try.” And that was a promise they were willing to keep.


End file.
